


Smoking In The Locker Room

by Alices_Madness



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series)
Genre: "wrote this at 2am despite the fact I have class in the morning!!", Cuddling & Snuggling, Joey is dissapointed in himself, M/M, Smoking, Support, adam is proud tho, and hes doing so well, joeys trying so hard to quit for him, no editing we die like the men we aren't, sleepy, trying to quit, yet another of my famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alices_Madness/pseuds/Alices_Madness
Summary: Joey had tried so hard to get this far, he was so close to quitting. He knew he should be watching Adam's match but he need to taste that smoke, needed to feel that ever so familiar paper between his fingers.
Relationships: Adam Page/Joey Janela
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Smoking In The Locker Room

Joey leaned against the cinderblock wall, leaning his head back as he dug through his jacket pockets for his cigarettes. When he only found his lighter, he dug through his jeans pockets. He sighed. Adam had taken them again.

He let his head hang, his finger curling and uncurling in a fist in his pocket around his lighter. He thumped his head back against the wall a few times, trying to focus on the pain in the back of his head, instead of the growing urge for that familiar roll of paper between his lips, and the taste of smoke in his throat. He knew Adam hated it, but, god damnit he needed one. He'd been trying for so long to quit for Adam, but jesus, he was already down to one a day, couldn't he treat himself? Just this once?

The door opened and Joey's head shot up, to see Jungle Boy walk in. He offered a small smile, raising a hand in greeting. Joey nodded in response, and Jungle Boy disappeared into the showers. He walked over to his gear bag, unzipping it and digging through it, hoping he had a few stashed away in his hidden compartment. He opened it, to find nothing. He sighed. 

Adam was still in a match, and he knew he should be watching, but he really, really needed a quick smoke. Just one drag would be enough for him right now, god, please, he was dying here! Suddenly the door swung open again. He didn't bother to look up, figuring it was probably Marko, or Luchasaurus. Footsteps approached, and he heard the sound of a locker opening. Whoever it was cleared their throat, obviously waiting.

"What?" Joey snapped, still not looking up, digging through his bag.

"Looking for one?" Joey looked up with wide eyes at the sound of Adam's voice. He was stood in front of him, holding out his pack of smokes. Joey looked down again.

"No, no I'm good." He quickly brushed him off. He wanted to quit, he wanted to make Adam proud, he couldnt let Adam know he was breaking.

"Take it. You need it, I can see." Hangman tossed one down to him, Joey expertly catching it in one hand without breaking it. He looked at it, then up to Adam. Adam nodded, and Joey stood up, fishing his lighter from his pocket and quickly lighting it up, taking a long needed drag, feeling the familiar taste of smoke rolling down into his lungs. He turned his head, making sure to blow the smoke away from Adam.

"I'm not disappointed, you know. Proud, actually. You've managed cut down so much, you're down to what, one a day now? This is the first you've broken, and you've been working at this for over a month now. I'm so fucking proud of you, Joey."

"But I promised I was gonna quit for you." Joey said, avoiding eye contact as he took another drag.

"Its a process. Gonna be a process. But you've come so far, people are allowed a break a few times. God knows we've both broken a few more times then wanted." Adam laughed, before turning back to his locker, and pulling out his clothes.

"I'm headed to shower, be back in a few." Joey nodded, and Adam walked back to the showers. Joey was left alone in the rows of lockers, slowing working on the cigarette between his fingers. He looked down at it, the glowing tip of ash as it burned down, the paper smooth between his calloused fingers. He brought it to his mouth one last time before dropping it to the floor and stomping it out, dropping the remaining half in one of the toilets, before zipping up his bag and waiting for Adam to finish showering.

It wasn't long before he emerged again, hair still wet as he dressed, and packed his stuff, and they headed out from the arena. It was a quiet ride to the hotel, hands held across their bags between them. When they reached their shared hotel room, Joey flopped onto the bed, turning on the tv and flipping through a couple shitty channels as Adam pulled off his boots and coat, and sat down next to him.

Joey handed the remote over, curling into Adam. He settled on some show, Joey was paying attention, and Adam proceeded to play aimlessly with Joey's hair. They laid like that for a while, the tv becoming white noise, neither of them really paying attention. Adam suddenly sighed. 

"What?" Joey looked up to Adam's face.

"Nothin. Just wondering when the scent of so many vices became the smell of home." He murmured. Joey couldn't help but smile, Adam was nearly asleep, eyes closed, head beginning to nod. Always gotta be so fucking deep. He sat up, pulling Adam down a bit from where he sat against the headboard, and pulled the blankets over them, reaching over Adam to turn the lights off. As the light of the tv kept the room alive with a soft blur of light, Joey curled up to Adam again. The scent of stale smoke still clung to his hair, and the scent of Adam filled his nose as he drifted to sleep. The Bad Boy and the Hangman. Who would've thought?


End file.
